List of Disney video games
This is a list of video games featuring various Disney characters. Classic animated shorts Following lists are based around various characters from various Disney animated shorts. Mickey Mouse games Mickey Mouse is the figurehead of the Walt Disney Company. Nintendo has acquired many licenses to produce Mickey Mouse, from early Game & Watch titles to the latest home consoles. In these games you play as Mickey Mouse. Donald Duck games The following games are based around Donald Duck properties. Goofy games The following games are based around the character Goofy. Rhythm games Sports games Winnie the Pooh games The following games are based on Disney's Winnie the Pooh. Disney animated feature films games The following games consist of games based on Disney animated features. ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' games Two games have been made that are sequels to The Nightmare Before Christmas. Walt Disney television animation games Various games have been based on original Walt Disney Television animated series. ''The Disney Afternoon'' The following games are based around DuckTales, Darkwing Duck and other Disney Afternoon properties. Other animated TV series The following games are based around animated TV series produced by Disney Television Animation which were not part of The Disney Afternoon. Pixar games The following games are from the Toy Story series and other feature films produced by Pixar. Live-action games Few of Disney live-action film series have been bases for video games. ''Tron'' games The following games are from the Tron series. ''Dick Tracy'' games The following games are based around the 1990 film of the same name. ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' The following games are from the Pirates of the Caribbean series. * Pirates of the Caribbean (originally entitled Sea Dogs II) was released in 2003 by Bethesda Softworks to coincide with the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Although it had no relation to the characters, it features the movie's storyline about cursed Aztec gold and undead pirates, and it was the first of several games to be inspired by the attraction, prior to this exploring the stories that made Captain Jack Sparrow a legend. * Pirates of the Caribbean Multiplayer Mobile for mobile phones * Pirates of the Caribbean Online a massively multiplayer online role playing game which was released in 2007. * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl for Game Boy Advance and a few others. This game is based on Captain Jack Sparrow's misadventures in the pursuit of saving Ria Anasagasti with his shipmate Will Turner. * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow was released for the PlayStation 2 console and for PC. * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, was released for the Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Game Boy Advance and others. * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End was released on May 22, 2007 and was based on the film of the same name which was released on May 25, 2007. It was the first game in the series to be released for a seventh generation console. * Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned, an action and role playing video game, was being developed by Propaganda Games but was cancelled in October 2010. * Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, released in May 2011, is the most recent Pirates game. It features the first four films as well as over 70 characters and over 21 levels.Lego Pirates Of The Caribbean slips anchor. Metro.co.uk (November 19, 2010). Retrieved on December 24, 2011. * Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas, a gaming app available on Android and iOS.Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas Review » 148Apps » iPhone and iPod Touch Application Reviews and News. 148Apps (October 31, 2011). Retrieved on December 24, 2011. Miscellaneous Disney games The following games are based on Disney's other cartoon and movie licenses such as Roger Rabbit, Kingdom Hearts or Disney Parks and resorts. Roger Rabbit games The following games are based around the character Roger Rabbit. Other games Games that do not fit anywhere else. Walt Disney parks and resorts games Games based on Disney theme parks and resorts. ''Kingdom Hearts'' games The following games are from the Kingdom Hearts series by Square Enix which incorporates characters from various Disney properties, as well as the Final Fantasy and The World Ends With You series. They don't fit in with other Disney properties since Disney characters are mostly non-playable. References External links * Disney Games Category:Lists Category:Disney video games Video games by genre Disney